The Closure Alternative
"The Closure Alternative" is the twenty-first episode of the sixth season of The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on April 25, 2013. Summary Sheldon asks Penny if she had been recording TV shows on their DVR and she denies it. She asks Leonard for help and he suggests that the Chinese may have hacked their system. Then Sheldon wonders why they would have recorded Paul Bart, Mall Cop'. Leonard tells him to clear off the system and erase his Alphas episodes. Sheldon replies that there is a season 2 cliffhanger so he wants to keep it. Leonard lets him know that the show had been cancelled which disturbs Sheldon. Penny suggests that he make up his own ending. Sheldon is peeved and says that he might as well make up his own rules on oral hygiene and rub pudding on his teeth. He then declares that he's going to call the SyFy channel to complain. Sheldon feels that they are obligated to let the viewer near the end of the series. Firefly made a move after it was cancelled. Buffy the Vampire Slayer went into comic book mode. Penny feels sorry for who ever gets the call. Leonard disagrees and says that if they didn't want to hear from crazy nerds, they should have never started the SyFy Channel. Howard is installing a security camera in Raj's apartment so he can watch his Yorkie at work. Raj then finds Lucy's blog which mentions she has met an Indian astrophysist named Roger whom Raj thinks she is cheating on him with. Howard assures him that she just chnaged his name for privacy. If Raj ever had a white name, he wanted it to be Gavin. Howard tells him to read it, but Raj thinks it is like ready her diary. Then he picks up his Yorkie who starts to lick him and Howard asks if he should leave them alone. He calls up the writer and doesn't like how he would have resolved the finale. Leonard tries to get Penny as excited about Buffy the Vampire Slayer as he is. She envies how he can show passion for something and wishes they could find something they were both passionate about. Later, she realizes that she has all these great friends and is passionate about them as is Leonard. Amy tries to get Sheldon to stop having to finish things by starting various things and not letting him finish them. As she leaves, he tells her that she is the greatest girlfriend. Once she leaves, he says "Sucker" and then proceeds to finish everything that was started. Raj finds Lucy 's blog mentioning that he is somewhat feminine. Later, she explains that she thinks feminine is a good thing as it means he is kind, funny and compassionate. Notes * Title Reference: '''The title refers to Amy helping Sheldon work on his compulsion for finishing things or his closure about various activities. * Chuck Lorre's vanity card Quotes '''Sheldon: I do not have a problem with closure. Sheldon: ((Sheldon knocks twice - Two bits.}} That proves nothing. Sheldon: They can't just cancel a show like Alphas. You know? They have to help the viewers let go. Firefly did a movie to wrap things up. Buffy the Vampire Slayer continued on as a comic book. Heroes gradually lowered the quality season by season till we were grateful it ended. Read more tv spoilers at: http://www.tvfanatic.com/2013/04/the-big-bang-theory-review-the-closure-alternative/#ixzz2RYrC32O6 Trivia * Sheldon watched the Syfy TV series Alphas, which was cancelled after the second season and ended on a cliffhanger. Ryan Cartwright, who played the autistic "transducer" Gary Bell in Alphas, guest starred in "The 43 Peculiarity" as Cole. Songs Star Spangled Banner: But finshed right before "Brave" the first time, but finished the second time. Gallery Clos4.jpg Clos3.jpg Clos2.jpg Clos1.jpg Denial5.jpg Denial4.jpg Denial3.jpg Denial2.jpg Denial1.jpg References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/2536-season-6-spoilers/page-169 by bigbangsheldon